


大雪

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: 他们早在相爱之前就有了相爱的模样。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	大雪

李东赫在食堂吃饭的时候再一次见到那个人。那小子姓姜，比他大两岁，高一头，和朋友们说笑着经过。他的朋友们也曾经和李东赫在一个分队，颇为意外地敲了敲他的桌子：“东赫，好久不见啊。”李东赫笑了一笑，点头：“智勋哥，民俊哥。”  
他们又聊了几句，让李东赫到新的地方也不要忘记联系。那个人神色自若，临走时还挥了手，李东赫刚好对上他的目光，忍耐着没有移开视线，在桌子下紧握成拳。  
是在入伍一个月之后觉得事情不对。姓姜的和李东赫一个寝室，平时打闹着会有一些小动作，捏脸，揉头发，让他坐在自己身上。一开始李东赫没有意识到，笑着躲避说哥不要开玩笑了；他便说，都是男生没什么的吧，难道东赫是同性恋吗？看热闹的众人都哄笑起来，他也笑着忍受了。  
“你的声音怎么像女孩子一样。”他的话从身后传来，伸手拿下李东赫够不到的行李包。李东赫被那人的阴影逼压在衣柜前，感到怒火隐隐升起。“请不要说这种话。”板起脸仰视着对方。姓姜的哦呦一声，摇了摇他的肩膀，“和哥讲话就是这种态度。”  
有一天晚上李东赫被窗外的蛙鸣吵醒，混杂房间里的呼噜声，此起彼伏。白天的训练已经够累人，他睁着眼虚无地盯着墙，准备用枕头捂着自己重新入睡，这时传来一阵吱呀，一个人影翻身下了床。那家伙。  
不是起夜，因为人影晃到他床边，脚步很轻，李东赫只觉得后背寒毛倒竖。姓姜的对着他的脸。他闭着眼听见那人的动静，有瞬间的冲动想掀开被子给对方一拳，但那天的山一样的黑影落在身上，他的四肢蜷缩着，僵住了。几分钟像有一个世纪漫长，那家伙提起裤子走开。李东赫慢慢把被子拉起来，陷入彻底的黑暗里。  
第二天训练间隙碰到他，“昨晚休息得好吗，东赫？”，姓姜的掬了一捧水泼在脸上，语调如常地问道。“还行。”李东赫说，搓着自己的指节。“走了。”手又拍在了他的身上。脚步声渐渐远去，那只手，那个人，和他的器官，李东赫捏着龙头，银色金属扭曲地映出自己的脸。  
几周之后，上面驳回他的调换申请。前辈好笑地戳着申请表：“队里同期骚扰你？什么叫骚扰，有矛盾自己解决。”李东赫看了眼满办公室的人，木然地说：“报告，他对着我打手枪。不止一次。算不算骚扰？”就被调走，前辈让他“嘴上把牢”。调宿那天，新队友有的在床上休息，有的看电竞比赛，进来的时候只是淡漠地抬起头，李东赫反而觉得心里久违地放松下来。  
本来以为已经忘掉，但那天晚上他再次大汗淋漓地醒来，把被子都蹬开。没有睡梦中逼近的人，没有压抑的声响和气味，一道月光安静地落在深绿的床单上。李东赫坐起身，过了一会摸向枕头底下。是一张和李马克刚上高中的时候拍的照片，两个人咬着眼镜腿，很傻气；李马克困惑地看着他，问，怎么要把这张带在身上啊，李东赫竖起手指得意地说，因为这个时候哥看起来好小好可爱，可以骗人说是我的弟弟。  
“马克哥，对不起啊。”在心里说。并不想在这个时候，为了驱赶某些不好的记忆，才唤回在一起快乐的日子，像要去燃烧珍贵的东西。他眨眨眼，李马克的脸出现在金色的风里，笑起来的时候，鼻子会堆出些小褶，让人想伸手抚平，也让李东赫格外爱着他。  
那便是他点亮的第一根火柴。

大概在李东赫入伍一个月之后，李马克发现他们的关系，在轻微地破裂着。  
聊天软件上和李东赫的消息还停留在五天前。再往上，又隔了两周。方便打电话吗？在宿舍里不方便。可以来看你吗？不行啊，已经在上次回家用掉了休假。kkt的对话逐渐变少，哪怕他往往不是交流发起者，也后知后觉了。“东赫部队里还好吧？”这样试探着问了渽民和帝努，朋友们的回应都是，见到人的时候，精神蛮不错啊。  
是不是有些埋怨我。就在入伍前，李东赫问他会不会来送行。李马克说应该是有空的。“不过，你家里人也会在的吧，没关系吗？”对方的眼神闪动了一下，那就说你是我的朋友好了。  
说完这句，他们便不出声了，过一会李马克发消息问他：不开心吗？  
李东赫回复：也不是。  
他说：只是在想什么时候，也能把你带到妈妈面前，不用铺垫，不用准备，就像谈起天气一样，直接地说，这就是我最喜欢的李马克。  
李马克说：东赫，打算坦白了吗？  
又说：要谨慎地考虑啊  
李东赫在桌子那边抬头，看向他。啪啪打字，但最后并没有新的消息发送过来。  
他们都不是取向确凿的人，只是在一起长大便爱上了对方，等到意识到爱的时候，李东赫和李马克便没有了“一群人”和“另一群人”的选择，他们只有“那一个人”和“其他”的选择。什么时候确定的，从他们还是孩子，见面的第一刻起。他们相爱的模样早在相爱之前就有了。  
身边的朋友很愉快地接受了他们在一起的事实，但要怎么和父母讲；男人喜欢着男人，女人喜欢着女人这种事，像是街边广告一样存在父母的世界里，是他们知道，却从未想过照入现实的东西。每当大人们看着李东赫和李马克打趣，询问有没有喜欢的女孩子，那个时候便明白，他们在大人心中，仍然被赋予理所应当的幻想。  
打破幻想是件残忍，又艰难的事，一瞬间变成了三岁的样子，拿着玩具小刀不知道怎么杀死房间里的大象。过了几天李马克便没有出现，打电话说，要顺利，要健康，不要受伤。他听见李东赫语调活泼地回答说，记着了。  
两人突然掉入冰河，维持着新鲜的伤口，就被冻住了。现在服役不再是什么生离死别的大事，可以自由使用手机，可以休假。原本以为分开之后，事情会变好，却只是两座人型冰块凝结了欲言又止的表情，不远不近，对撞，漂移，沉默地对视。但李东赫先决定漂走，他根本无计可施。  
听见同学们闲聊，说和男朋友分了手。为什么呢？“因为那家伙服兵役，总不可能干等着吧。”“确实去军队就意味over。”李马克好像突然读懂了kkt记录的潜台词一样，僵硬在原地。李东赫是不一样的，他和他，他们……但哪里不一样，李马克却说不出来。  
哥哥问他，“Mark，同龄的朋友们都进了部队，为什么不认识一些新朋友呢？”“再说。”他总是敷衍道。但也只有外国人李马克在大学升入下一级，茫然地看着自己的新同学和他们的小团体，忽然就失去了社交的能力。以前李东赫会拉着他和陌生人变熟络，即使李马克长大到可以独自应付，也总是跑上来，说着“没关系我会帮你”这样的话，嘲笑着鼓励他，亲昵地捉弄他，眼睛闪亮地看着他。没有李东赫的生活变得空荡荡，是不是意味着，未来都不能离开这个人？轻易地就和某个人绑定，明明“永远”是要谨慎考虑的啊。这个念头无来由地让李马克恐惧了。  
上一个问题没有处理好，新问题又飞扑过来。周末回了一趟家。在饭桌上，妈妈问他，要不要和一个同事家的女儿见个面？李马克立刻便明白她的意思，直接说，我才多大啊。  
“也二十多岁，不能再胡闹了吧。”妈妈说。  
那句话沉甸甸地压在胃里。李马克发现，和妈妈也在装聋作哑地玩一个“谁先说话谁就输”的游戏，她逼过来的时候他便后退，他鼓起勇气向她走进，她便捂起双耳。  
“她也住在附近，邀请来做客吧。”  
李马克说：“我明天回学校。”  
“别这样。”她的声音拔高，“就这么不愿意吗？”  
他抬起头，那阵熟悉的感觉又来了。被封在各自的冰块里挣扎，李东赫，妈妈，他，无法说出心底的想法，在缄默的海面上，固执地闭上嘴对抗。他受够了，他只想打破这一切。  
“我做不到。”李马克说，“我有正在交往的人，是个男生。”

有些事情并不想让李马克知道。  
最近人们之中有一些传言。“听说隔壁部队有个小子被打了，据说是因为那种原因。”“什么原因？”“那小子好像喜欢男人，就那种。被同辈发现了，日子不好过吧。”“哇，可是队友就很好过吗，也不知道晚上睡着睡着，会不会……”  
一阵不怀好意的笑声，刻意压低了却还是落进耳朵里。旁边人碰了李东赫一下：“喂，怎么脸色像鬼一样？”  
“没事。”李东赫说，“我去值班了。”  
原来世界很锋利。李马克说，不要受伤，但不可避免地，在被慢慢地割伤着，深夜里变成令人无眠的刺痛。并不会顾影自怜地炫耀伤口，也不会广泛地去爱人，但在这种时候李东赫会庆幸，只有自己遭遇了它们。  
于是每一天都会让他害怕一些。也许枕头下的照片被发现，也许自慰时的性幻想能被别人看见，秘密便大白天下；可能也是解脱，他已经不想装作对人们的玩笑感兴趣了。但更害怕的，原来这就是真实又锋利的世界吗？李东赫和李马克两个人，互相蒙起对方的眼睛，在黑暗里无忧地向前，到了不得不睁眼的时候。李马克看到了吗？古怪的眼神，像暗箭一样流窜，会不会与此同时也扎在他的身上。想到这里，那些刺痛暴涨，李东赫的心好像都要坍塌了。  
夜深人静时会想到被大脑无限美化的，他们以前做爱的场景。两个人四肢交缠，相互摩挲，光滑的皮肤触碰，好像就要融在一起。陷进了床垫里，被子和枕头上都是李马克的气味，被暖烘烘地裹住，李东赫在一片云里意乱情迷地扭摆。然后就从云端掉下去，他们紧紧地握着手像两个伞兵，在高空旋转着飞速坠落，贯穿身体的风声呼啦呼啦，心脏惊悸地搏动，却快乐。越来越快，直到背后的降落伞终于喷射出来，像两簇结实的烟花，稳妥地托着，脚下就是要栖息的岛。  
他说：“哥哥，我们好像是，两个漂到孤岛上的人，总会爱上对方。”  
李马克说：“那就爱吧。”  
为什么那时有一往无前的勇气，而现在却迟疑了。希望能长出翅膀，把爱人笼罩羽翼之下，又希望可以展翅高飞，远离他。让困扰都远离他。真的是因为太爱了吗？是不是因为太怕了？  
在值班的那晚，他撞见了一个自杀的孩子。  
把一切都处理完，李东赫从医院里走出来，是早上五点。周围很黑，很冷，像掉进一口井里。同行的干部搓搓手，从兜里掏出烟在鼻子下嗅了嗅。李东赫说，哥，抽一根也可以的吧。那位说，还是算了，在医院呢。等车来的时间里，他们又多聊了两句，他问，“不觉得辛苦吧？”李东赫笑了一下：“没有，同辈们都很照顾我。”  
“那就行。”那位呼了口气，“再辛苦两年的时间很快就过去了，要是都像那孩子一样……多亏你发现得早，也送过来及时。”  
李东赫说：“我运气好。”  
回去也没有休息，李东赫捉着笔，绞尽脑汁写报告。时间：12月25日凌晨一点，地点：xx号营房公共盥洗室。事故原因：值班时私自调用训练用直升机。事故经过：夜间巡逻时，发现违规士兵在盥洗室里试图自杀，用剃须刀片割腕。本人发现后将他带往营地医院，因为事情紧急，所以在没有获得批准的情况下操作直升机，这项行为违反部队纪律，我对此感到……  
他闭上眼。窗外阳光明亮，熔铁般的橙红色烙在眼皮上，斑斓地流动着。流动着，就变成盥洗室里的血，暗红的，荡在浅浅的水洼里，鞋子踩上去，那血像有手似地游过来抓紧他的脚。  
短短一段话有几处涂改，字也歪扭着，不是很好看。拿去办公室交，那里的前辈认得他，问医院里的人没事吗？前辈说还活着。说伤口没有那么深，那人把手浸在水池里，后来失血过多滑倒在地上，腕口又慢慢地凝结。“那小子面相虚弱得很，估计受了排挤。这种情况我们也见过一些，等好了就把他调到别的地方去。别多想。只是没有打报告这件事，会留记录影响评比，要心里有数。”  
“是。”李东赫说。前辈便挥挥手让他走。李东赫犹豫一下，没有动。  
他问：“请问，可不可以申请打个电话？”

哥哥的电话打过来，李马克老实挨着骂。臭小子，怎么说过节也要回家见人吧，必须回来。他小声问：“爸妈还愿意看到我吗？”  
哥哥说：“放心，有我周旋。”他又说，问你圣诞节的安排，其实是妈妈的意思。知道她很想你吧，Mark？  
“知道的。”  
坦白的那个晚上。爸爸听完便撂下一句，不干涉你的自由，就当没了一个儿子，房门摔得震天响。妈妈没有走，平静地问，敏亨，你只能喜欢男生吗？  
“不算是。但我很喜欢他。”  
“既然不是非喜欢男生不可，为什么非要是那孩子？为什么不可以换个人，难道爱是一次性的，不能重新喜欢别人了吗？”  
她说：“为什么偏要挑一条这么难走的路啊，敏亨。”  
“因为，真的好像就是他了。”李马克说，“二十岁以前的人生是东赫，二十岁往后的人生也是他，我只能和东赫一起走下去，没有第二个不可取代的人了。”  
“你们才对这个世界知道多少呢？”李马克抬起头，妈妈的眼睛里都是泪水，他愣住了。“刚步入社会的孩子，哪怕二十岁在我心里也永远是孩子的敏亨，真的知道要面对什么吗？只是冲动而已，你要用一生的时间不断后悔的。”  
“可能，”李马克看着她烫湿的目光，慢慢地说，“不能爱着他，会让现在的我后悔。”  
他说：“哪怕会痛苦，也觉得这就是最好的选择。”  
她不再说话。只是慢慢地闭上眼。“看来我也不能说什么。”  
“脚和手都是你自己的，心是你自己的，想去什么地方见什么人，想和谁在一起，你自己说了算。你从小就是最有主见的孩子，说到就会做到。”  
他的妈妈站起身来。“敏亨，只是你想过说出这些，会让我们多难过吗？”  
李马克的嘴动了一下。除了一丝受惊扰的空气，什么声音都没有发出。  
“你说你能感受到爱，可我只想你不受伤。我们是世界上最不希望你受伤的人。”  
李马克干涩地开口：“我一直是爱你们的。妈妈，你知道的。”  
“那为什么又要这样伤我的心呢。”妈妈看起来摇摇欲坠。她的目光让他心痛，他想去抱住她。而李马克被一句“早点睡吧”拦住去路，他只是看着她走入黑暗里。  
人生总是这样，要获得什么，就要割断什么。为了李马克和李东赫的爱情，他就要放下深重的亲情，背叛父母。仿佛是在用灵魂做交易，一个人能够拥有的东西是守恒的。  
可能是他们顺遂的爱情的报应（也没有那么顺遂），李马克苦中作乐地想。爸妈没有太多语言表态的第二天，他便发现自己被停卡。没有提前告知这个消息，他也什么都没说。  
第二场“谁先说话谁就输”的游戏开局，母与子站在角绳两边，固执和胜负欲一脉相承，都不愿先低头服输。不光为了李马克和李东赫的爱情，也是为成人的尊严和好斗的少年心性。是在哪一个瞬间长大了呢，被粗暴地剥去了彩色糖纸，赤裸着扔到满是尘土的世上。大概是头脑一热，脱口而出“我爱着李东赫”的刹那，他便召唤来了责任，从今往后决定为爱情挺身而出。同样在这个刹那，李马克在妈妈心中却退化成不知天高地厚的小孩，真是昏了头了！被保护太久的小孩，早该让他知难而退，看看现实是什么样子。  
拿出奖学金和打工攒下的钱精打细算。日子过得紧巴巴的，李马克推掉社团不必要的应酬，挤着时间做兼职，学业和生活的压力让他暴瘦到脸颊凹陷，一天在课堂上直接晕倒：低血糖和过度疲劳。“不要这么拼命吧。”知情的学长来劝，“也没有必要和家里闹僵了。”  
“没事。”他说。  
这些事情，并不想让李东赫知道。

李东赫把手电筒抬高便看到那个人趴在水池边上，双手绵软地坠下来。强烈的光照让他的视觉产生了黑白电影的效果，苍白的是那人的脸，深色的是身下的血。直到闻见空气里溪流一样的甜腥味，他才感到了涌动的色彩。第一反应跑出去叫人，来了两个值班的同辈带了急救箱。他们学过急救，用纱布缠紧了伤口勒住上臂，然后一起抬了出去，李东赫去摸他的脸的时候，觉得自己的手比那块皮肤还要冰冷。  
是那个隔壁部队被人欺辱的孩子，因为他喜欢的人是男人。  
他们给医院打了电话，没拨通。“信号不好，可能是。”一个人吞咽着说，“等一下吧。”李东赫想到营地和医院的距离，“来不及了，要尽快带他过去。”“怎么带，今天没有可以用的车。”  
“车也不够快。”李东赫说，“用直升机。”  
两人呆住，对视一眼。“要批准的吧。”“手续可以补回来，人死了可以补吗？”李东赫看见了他们的表情，“我可以自己去。”  
移动中纱布又渗出血来。李东赫根本没有上过几次机，面对五颜六色的按钮一阵发怵。迅速地回想之前的课程，扣好保险拉开控制杆，便腾地起飞。螺旋桨发出巨大轰鸣，他们掠过训练场，扑进无边无尽的山原里。黑暗像浓雾，借着大灯勉强看清地上参照。我这是在做什么呢，李东赫汗湿的手捏着控制杆，一瞬间恍惚了。  
忽然传来微弱的咳嗽，李东赫用反光镜望去，旁边那人醒来，缓缓举起手臂，李东赫怕他动作间裂开伤口，大声喊了句：“不要乱动！”那人慢慢地转过了头。  
乌青的嘴唇翕动着，终于说出一句话。他问：“为什么要救我？”  
“因为，”李东赫说，“人不能任性地死掉吧。”  
他不出声，不是好的征兆，但医院应该就要到了。尽力忽略胸口发闷的感觉，李东赫说：“不要死啊，想一想你的父母，朋友，爱着你的人……”  
“不要爱着我。”  
那人说，“放我走吧。”  
“爱让我痛苦了。”  
电机嗡嗡地。李东赫很重地吞咽了一下，他想说些什么却说不出来，因为自己感同身受地理解了；他看着他无力，就像他看着自己无力那样，他看着他绝望，就像看着自己绝望那样。开始在每一个夜晚害怕新的一天到来，投入人群里伪装，欢笑，掩埋痛苦，直到自己成为痛苦的废墟。在密封的机舱里，李东赫觉得自己被扼住了咽喉，看向窗外深不见底的夜色，那一瞬间，突然也有了一个想法，丢下所有，奋不顾身地跳下去。  
可他又想到了什么呢。李东赫被重力按在了座位上，还有伴随着“爱”这个字眼，呼之欲出的李马克的脸，竟然是他满头大汗煎鸡蛋的样子。铲子被夺走后在身边转来转去地看，李东赫驱赶他，“不要烦着妈妈干活”，被逗乐得大笑，呼吸把脖子那块的皮肤吹热了。李东赫在一阵泫然欲泣的泪意中，慢慢笑了起来。看来我真的是很喜欢那哥了，现在还想着他不会煎蛋呢。  
也就像每一个夜里，只有月亮知道的秘密，让他感到一刻钟愉悦的，李马克在世上和李东赫遥遥呼应的爱情。他知道自己被惦念着，被捧在手心里珍视着，有人愿意为他忍受了什么而活着；起码在这一刻，他们是甘之如饴的。爱成了那孩子通向自由的最大的羁绊，却成为他唯一抓得住的绳索。爱让我痛苦了，也让我痛苦得无限眷恋，便涌现可以支撑着活下去的欲望。我好想现在就见到他啊。  
“再坚持一下吧。”在机械桨叶的声响中，李东赫说，“医院就要到了。”

电话响起来，李马克正在把桌上的餐具摆好。暖气开得足，屋子里洋溢着食物的香气，他看见屏幕后便往阳台上走，一开门被冻得打了个哆嗦。  
他抱起手，对那头说，“东赫，你找我？”  
离他们上一次听到对方的声音，已经过去了大半年。  
“哥，在干什么呢？”  
“要吃晚饭了。”  
对面小小地啊了一声。“我忘了，哥那边还是晚上……晕，不会还是圣诞夜吧。”  
“嗯。今年的圣诞树我装饰的，很漂亮。”  
他问：“军队里有放假吗？圣诞节。”  
“没有，”李东赫说，“还值了班好累。”  
他很快地问：“马克哥有什么活动吗？”  
“购物，打扫卫生，做了大餐。你有没有吃点好的？”  
“吃了。李马克没有在厨房添乱吧。”  
他捏了捏鼻子。“没有，是妈妈做的，但我也帮了忙。”  
“噢……”那边很轻地应着，“阿姨叔叔还好吗？”  
“挺好的。”他问，“东赫，你是不是有事跟我说。”  
笑了一声。“没有啊。圣诞快乐吧，哥真是的。”  
他说了句谢谢。然后沉默了，好像有谁捂住话筒那样安静，电流滋滋地。  
“其实有很多事想和你说，马克哥。”  
他说：“你不在的时候，我稍微去见识了一下真实世界。”  
李马克笑起来，顺手抹掉划过脸颊的一滴泪。“我也见到真实世界了。”  
他问：“东赫没有吃太多苦头吧。”  
“别看不起我。马克哥的感想又如何呢。”  
“不太好。也不算太坏。”  
“怀念有李东赫的世界吧？毕竟马克哥很依赖我嘛。”  
“有李东赫的世界，当然是最好的。”  
李马克瞥见落地窗里面，哥哥一家已经来了，他们在门廊拥抱，两个小侄子戴着绒毛帽子，绕圣诞树跑来跑去，树顶的星星亮闪闪的。  
“新年我能来看你吗，东赫？”  
静默了一瞬。李马克等待着。  
过了会对面说：“到时候不要笑话我。”  
“为什么？”  
“就，剃了头，不好看。哥不要说。”  
他的嘴角扬起来。  
哥哥走过来敲玻璃，“李马克快进来！”那头就咳了一声：“要挂了。马克哥再见！”  
他回头望去，天上正纷纷地下着大雪。  
李马克把自己的房间让给小朋友睡，在沙发上整理床铺。一回头，妈妈端着水杯在茶几边站着，便把手上停下。他们看了对方一会，最后妈妈先开了口。“吃饭前你去接了个电话，是东赫吧？”  
他说：“是的。”  
“敏亨，经历了这么多，还喜欢他吗？”  
“一直都喜欢着。”  
“那孩子对你也是相同的情感吗？”  
“是的。”  
妈妈垂下了目光，慢慢说：“那就找个时间，带东赫来家里吧。”又说：“也带一份圣诞礼物给他。”  
圣诞夜，李马克听着落雪的簌簌声，一宿无梦。  
他不知道的是，与此同时另一个半球，李东赫也在满室的阳光里，久违地安睡了。


End file.
